


Still Point of the Turning World [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an inglorious defeat at the hands of Asgard, Laufey seizes the opportunity for revenge and kidnaps Odin's only son. He does not, expect, however, for his own son to take such a liking to the young Thor - or for one touch of Loki's hands to turn Thor Jotun blue. The two grow together, reigning beloved and terrible in Jotunheim, until one day a delegation from Asgard arrives to tear everything apart. Now, to prevent war, Thor must leave everything he knows to join a people who mistrust and fear him, while Loki deals with rebellion without his brother at his side - a war that grows to threaten Midgard as well. Now three realms hang on the bond between two false brothers, who must decide how their realms will stand or fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Point of the Turning World [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [que_sera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/que_sera/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Still Point of the Turning World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403675) by [que_sera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/que_sera/pseuds/que_sera). 



Original Story by Que_Sera

Art by lynndyre

To download: right click and chose save as.

[Audio file](http://www.builttolastwoodworking.com/kalinda/still_point_of_the_turning_world.m4a)

  
[Audiobook](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/Author_que-sera/still_point_of_the_turning_world.m4a)

 

or check out the google links

[Audio file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZZ0stcEM1UDlvTEk/edit?usp=sharing)

[Audiobook ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZdFJ6ZnZNZDY4ck0/edit?usp=sharing)

 

the audiobook file can be opened in Itunes it will simply be clasified as a book rather then a song.

Please leave comments and kudos for the original story at the [original post ](403675)i would of course love to hear all your thoughts as well and welcome any feedback.

 


End file.
